A fault current limiter (FCL) is a device for limiting fault currents, such as in a power system. Various types of FCLs have been developed over the last several decades, including superconducting fault current limiters (SCFCLs), solid state fault current limiters, inductive fault current limiters, as well as other varieties known in the art. The FCL may be implemented in a system having generation, transmission, and distribution networks for providing power to various industrial, commercial, and/or residential electrical loads.
A fault current is an abnormal current in an electrical system resulting from a fault in the system, such as a short circuit. A fault current may arise in a system due to any number of events or failures, such as power lines or other system components being damaged by severe weather (e.g. lightning strikes). When such a fault occurs, a large current (a fault current) can quickly appear in the circuit as the current is no-longer limited by load. This surge of current is undesirable because of potential damage to the load, including the network itself, or equipment connected to the network.
Some prior art fault current limiters include a current splitting reactor having interleaved windings, wherein the current splitting reactor includes a core, a first winding wound around the core, and a second winding wound around the core and interleaved with the first winding to reduce an insertion impedance of the fault current limiter. Lower losses may be achieved by interleaving primary and secondary windings. Prior art fault current limiters built as a combined reactor may suffer from a build-up of inter-winding voltage. As the voltage increases, the necessary insulation at the points of interleaving correspondingly increases, thus making the fault current limiter bulky and making flux cancelation more difficult to achieve.
With respect to these and other considerations the present disclosure is provided.